Thunder Morning
by andshefalls
Summary: Fic based around Hermione's seventh year. The gang realizes graduation's just around the corner, and people are changing. Ch3 - The Halloween Ball.
1. Your Average Sunny Monday

Thunder Morning  
Chapter 1: Your Average Sunny Monday  
  
Summary: Follows a somewhat different Hermione through her seventh year at Hogwarts, and the summer following. Will focus more on the social lives of our characters (of course) rather than classes, so don't expect much detail there. Our Head Girl is no longer the fourth-year book-worm we last saw, and will encounter several balls, boyfriends, and adventures. Summer will bring an unexpected change and Hermione learns an important lesson about loving. I don't want to give too much away, but pairings will include Hr/D, H/Ginny, and Hr/George.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you hate these? Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
Author's Notes: Only my second fan fiction, as I had such a grand time with the first. Hopefully, this story will be an improvement. This promises to be a long fiction, I hope, as it will follow the characters through their seventh year and the summer following. Hope you'll like it, and here we go!  
  
  
  
  
Thunder was what woke Hermione Granger up at seven this particular September day. Sleepily, she knocker her alarm-clock to the floor, and thought to herself, 'Thunder?'. She put her cold feet on the floor, and walked to her window. She shielded her eyes from the cruel morning sun as she parted the curtains to reveal an average, sunny morning. Not a cloud in the sky. 'Must've been my dream,' she though before turning to walk towards the bathroom. A half-hour later, Hermione was downstairs, the smell of waffles and sausage awakening her senses. When her father looked up from his newspaper, he saw a striking teenager walk into the room in place of the awkward teen he was used to seeing. She wore nothing special, a black skirt that had a hem which was higher on one side than the other, revealing a little more pale leg. She also wore a dark maroon tank top and low, black shoes. Her hair had relaxed over the few years, and was now soft and wavy, with hints of red. Hermione was pale, but wore little make-up. She seemed to be relaxed in her body, walking with a confidence that was neither forced nor pompous. She'd be a woman soon enough, he realized.   
  
Hermione had noticed these changes, which might be why she allowed her personality to changed as well. She was this year's Head Girl, which had only surprised Hermione. Her grades were still top, and this year promised to be no different. Yet Hermione had relaxed, and now didn't feel guilty when she joined Harry and Ron's midnight escapades around the school. People found it easier to be around her when she wasn't so uptight, and while Hermione certainly wasn't the most popular girl in school, she always had someone to talk to. Ginny and Hermione had grown close over the years, and Hermione had just come back from spending a week at the Burrow. Most of the family had been there, and Hermione was treated just like another daughter. There had been one happening that had taken everyone aback, and that was Harry seeking out Ron and his brothers to ask their permission to date their sister. Hermione remembered the day vividly, and she was so happy she had been there to witness it. Percy could've cared less actually, and Bill, George, and Fred had agreed immediately. Really, Harry had just asked them to be courteous. It was Ron's opinion he really cared about, and was most worried about. After getting over his shock, Ron had motioned Harry into another room, where they stayed for a good ten minutes. They both immerged looked pleased, Ron a little pale maybe, but Harry had happily rushed upstairs towards Ginny's room. Ron wanted to follow, but Hermione had distracted him with a game of chess. She lost, naturally, but not as badly as she could've.  
  
Hermione stayed lost in her thoughts until her parents told her it was time to leave. The Hogwarts Express hadn't changed a bit since the first time Hermione saw it. The people boarding it, however, had. Hermione saw Ron immediately. He was the redhead towering above everyone else. Ron kept his lankiness over the years, but stood less awkwardly thanks to Quidditch practice. Ron had been made a Beater when the twins graduated. Harry was, as always, beside Ron and stood only so many inches beneath him. His black hair was mussed up the same as ever, and he remained thin and wiry. Ron and Harry had both become attractive in their own ways; Ron was awkwardly cute, and something about Harry was tragically devastating in the most attractive way. Ron had gained a number of "groupies" who cheered him on during practice, and while their number was tiny compared to the Quidditch Captain Harry's, he was pleased to be gaining attention of his own. Hermione was just glad it hadn't gone to his head. She remained their biggest fan.   
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron staked out their usual compartment on the train, and the boys began to fill Hermione in on what she had missed at the Burrow after she left. It wasn't much, she concluded. Soon, their compartment door slid open, revealing Ginny standing in clothes similar to Hermione's. Hermione couldn't help but notice how Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of her, the depressed, tragic look replaced by pure, sweet joy. 'Harry'd had enough sadness in his life for everyone on this train', Hermione thought. 'Who'd've thought Ginny would be the one to change that?'  
  
The ride to Hogwarts continued without incident. Several people stopped by to say hello, many of the males taking more than one look at Hermione. If she noticed, she didn't say anything about it. Just after the witch bringing treats on her cart left their compartment, it slid open again. This time, Draco Malfoy stood in front of them wearing his trademark smirk. He was alone for a change, though. Hermione had probably taken the most looks at Draco over the years, at least out of the three others who were in the compartment. Even she was quite surprised at how he had changed. He appeared better built than Harry or Ron, one could tell even through his school robes. His hair wasn't greased back, but shorter in the back than in the front, where bangs fell over his grey eyes.  
  
"Feeling threatened without your bodyguards, Malfoy?" Hermione asked almost playfully.  
  
Draco didn't hide the fact that his eyes were roaming her body freely. Hermione noticed, but wasn't angered. Instead, she crossed her legs so her skirt rode up slightly, revealing a lot more leg. Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Still haven't got a boyfriend, eh, Mudblood?" Ron stood up quickly, as Hermione exited the compartment turning red. Draco smirked and said, "No need to get your knickers in a twist, Weasel." With another look, Draco saw Ginny and Harry's hands intertwined, but decided against saying anything. He backed out of the compartment and slid the door shut slowly.   
  
"Poor Hermione," Ginny said quietly, "Maybe I should find her?"  
  
"Nah," Harry said, squeezing her hand, "She'll be back soon."  
  
After sliding the door closed, Draco glanced up and down the corridor, and he saw Hermione leaning seductively on a door several feet away. He started walking towards her, then quickened his pace. When he reached her, he grabbed her arm and they ran towards the restroom at the end of the hall. They were smiling broadly. Laughing, Draco pushed Hermione inside and followed her in. It was a tight squeeze. Neither minded.   
  
"I missed hearing your laugh," Hermione said, still laughing. "I can't believe we still get away with this!"  
  
Draco leaned forward until their noses were touching. "Less talk," he said, and tilted his head to kiss her. Hermione could feel him smiling, and she smiled a little as well.   
  
'Just like old times,' Hermione thought to herself. Draco's hand was creeping underneath her shirt, and she smiled in pleasure. She leaned over and bit his neck gently, he moaned. After a few minutes, she told him she'd better get back.  
  
With a last kiss as she walked outside, she said, "See you at the sorting?" Draco just smiled in reply. Naughtily, she slid her hand from his chest dooown south. "Bye, then."  
  
When Hermione walked back into her compartment, she faked an injured air and said, "Goddamn that Malfoy." Mentally, she though, "God bless Draco Malfoy!" 


	2. Days Go By

Thunder Morning  
Chapter Two: Days Go By  
  
Disclaimer: .:Enter usual disclaimer here:.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, I didn't expect any reviews for the first chapter! After much debate, I decided to skip much of the beginning school year, and head towards Christmas when an important announcement will be made. This is where the story will change dramatically.  
  
Days go by  
And Still I  
Think of You  
Days when I  
Couldn't live  
Without You  
  
The first few weeks of school went on without any incident for Hermione. Every once and awhile, she would go and meet Draco around the school at night. He had not made Head Boy, as she had expected. This year's Head Boy was Terry Boot, who Hermione would've gotten along with if he weren't ogling at her constantly. Needless to say, she spent much of her time in her room, as the Head's shared their own dormitories.  
  
It was another morning at Hogwarts, and Hermione came downstairs in her robes, yawning. She'd been up rather late at the Dungeons, and her activities that night had been tiring enough. She smirked and rubbed the red mark on her neck that was currently covered with make-up. She'd have to ask Pavarti for the charm to remove those later. She took a seat beside Ginny and put some eggs on her plate. Her goblet became filled with juice with a pop, and she greeted everyone.  
  
She stifled another yawn, and Ginny asked, "Up late studying, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Charm's quiz today," she replied easily.  
  
Halfway through breakfast, the mail came in. Hermione smiled, remembering what a shock it had been the first time she saw all the owls fly in. An owl that she recognized as the school's dropped a letter onto her plate. Her name was written in green ink on the front, with an expert hand. Making sure neither Ginny nor Ron was looking, she opened it, already knowing whom it was from.  
  
My Lioness-  
I have dyed hair, do I? You know how to turn a man on. Care for a shag? I'll be in the South Tower...  
  
Instead of signing it, there was a quick sketch of a serpent which somewhat resembled a Chinese dragon. Hermione laughed in her head, but didn't dare sneak a look at the sender. In Potion's yesterday, Hermione had had a row with Draco, at which point she had called him a "slimy Slytherin with bleached hair". Only Draco could fine something sexy about that. Hermione put the letter in her bag for the fireplace tonight. She burned all their notes, as she and Draco had agreed on.  
  
Just as the first people were getting up from breakfast, Headmaster Dumbledoor stood and cleared his throat. Those who were getting up sat back down immediately, and in a moment, the entire Hall was silent. Smiling, Dumbledoor began to speak.  
  
"Good morning students, and what a lovely morning it is." He gestured at the ceiling of the hall, which was currently partly cloudy, with blue, blue sky. "I have just two brief announcements before you head to your classes. This Christmas we will begin what will hopefully become a Hogwart's winter tradition. We will be holding a Masked Ball," whispers broke out excitedly, and Dumbledoor paused, smiling, "It will be for years fourth and up," there were some grumbles, "and a special charm will be placed in the Great Hall so no one will recognize anyone else."  
  
Hermione shared an excited look with Ginny.  
  
"There will also be a less formal Halloween ball, and we ask that you come in costume. Your Heads of House will tell you more about this later. Enjoy your classes, and good-day." He sat back down and the hall burst with chattering. Hermione and Ginny made plans immediately to find costumes together this weekend, as Halloween was only a week away. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, but Harry did tap Ginny on the shoulder a moment later. She turned and he took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Ginny, would you give me the pleasure of your company and go to the Halloween dance with me?" Ginny turned slightly pink before kissing him on the cheek as her answer.   
  
Hermione looked across the Hall towards the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at her. He winked before looking away, and Hermione smiled. Her day was off to a great start.  
  
  
  
  
Classes seemed to drag on all week, but soon Saturday came. Hermione and Ginny dragged Harry and Ron out of their room at seven, wanting to get a head start. They were going to Hogsmeade together. The boys groaned as Ginny and Hermione worked together to pull them out of bed, while the grumbled something about them "not s'pose to be in here". Few students were up that early, but they bumped in the twins, Padma and Pavarti, and Terry and Dean who were with them. They all decided to go together, and climbed into two of many horseless carriages that were waiting out front. Harry, Ginny, Padma, and Dean rode in one, Hermione, Ron, Terry, and Pavarti rode in the other. As soon as they got their, they divided up. Most of the boys claimed to already have costumes, so just Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Padma, and Pavarti went to Gladrags, the best clothing store. Hermione had no idea what she was looking for. Harry and Dean hung around the edge of the store awkwardly, while the girls looked through every rack. There wasn't much choice.  
  
Padma held up a gaudy, flowered dress. "Anyone want to be a flower-bed?" she giggled.  
  
In the end, Padma chose a revealing gown covered in lace ruffles. She said she was going to make a hat with a cherry on top, and pass herself off as a cupcake. Terry was going as her date. Pavarti was going to wear a short red dress, which was ruffled at the bottom. She also bought a black scarf, black Spanish hat, and lacy black gloves. When Dean saw her in it, he asked her to the dance on the spot. She giggled and replied, yes. They picked out black robes for him to compliment her. Ginny and Harry both chose to go as vampires, and Hermione still hadn't found a dress for herself.  
  
She left Gladrags as the other paid, and went next door to a used clothing store. It took her only a few moments to find what she wanted. It was what used to be a girl's dream prom dress. It was white, with a tight bodice and a bottom that flared out at the waist. It had thin, beaded straps, and Hermione was shocked to find it fit her perfectly. It had a few stains on it, and was completely ruined with muddy stains and tears at the bottom. Hermione already knew what she wanted to do with it though. No one would recognize it when she was done, or recognize her in it. As Hermione stepped outside, she was too distracted in counting her change to notice a hand come from behind her and cover her mouth. An arm wrapped around her waist and picked her up, carrying her into the narrow, dark ally between stores. She tried to bite the hand, but he was too strong. The man put his mouth down close to her ear, and whispered, "Scare you, Hermione?"  
  
He let her go and Hermione spun around. "You!" she cried as she realized it was Draco standing behind her, smirking.  
  
"Oh boy, you," she walked towards him, forcing him to step backwards, "are," he walked back until he was against the wall, and she pressed her body into his, "so lucky I'm attracted to you." They stood pressed against the wall, kissing and groping, until Hermione abruptly stopped at started walking away, picking up her bad.  
  
"See you tonight," she called over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: The Halloween Ball. Wondering about Hermione's costime? 


	3. Born To Be Down

Born to be down   
I've learned all my lessons before now   
Born to be down   
I think you'll get used to it   
  
And you just don't get it   
You keep it copacetic   
And you learn to accept it   
You know it's so pathetic  
  
  
Hermione was bored. She hated to admit it, but there she, sitting this October morning in the Gryffindor common room, absolutely, positively bored. She'd already completed a week's worth of homework, and would've started next week's. She didn't want to though. She picked at the cuff of her red sweater, staring into the fire.  
  
The common room was quiet, as the Quidditch team was out practicing for a game against Ravenclaw this weekend. Even fantasizing about Draco had lost its appeal. She smiled. She couldn't go find him; he was probably entertaining another girl in his room. She didn't mind, really. Better if it didn't get complicated. And jealousy always made things wonderfully complicated. Hermione sighed and got up, deciding to go watch the practice. Ginny was out there, she knew.   
  
It was a pretty informal practice, Hermione found. Harry was running a drill with the new Beaters, a third year boy and fifth year girl. The other players were goofing around, tossing the Quaffle back and forth. Hermione took a seat next to Ginny. A while later, Harry flew over on his broom, Ron behind him. Hermione had an idea, and asked Harry if she could ride his broom for a bit.  
  
"You can ride?" Ron asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Don't be daft, Ron, of course I can ride! I'm not too bad, either."  
  
Ron chuckled, and Hermione gave him a sharp look. "Sorry, I thought you were kidding." He said, turning pink at the ears.  
  
"Why don't you go play with your broomstick, Ron." Hermione spat, irritably. A few other team members laughed at this, and Ron turned outright red, as Hermione had used the term "broomstick", not referring to his actual broom.  
  
"Alright then, Granger," Ron started, "I'll race you to where the Forbidden Forest starts and back again."  
  
"Loser jumps into the lake?" Hermione said with a malicious glint in her eye.  
  
"In their knickers." Ron finished, looking slightly nervous.  
  
"Deal." Hermione said. Harry watched all this with interest. Hermione was a different person from two years ago. A) Normally she'd be in the tower studying than out here. B) She'd be going on and on about how many rules they would be breaking in this race. C) She'd never participate in something that could end up in someone being injured.   
  
Hermione and Ron borrowed two of the Chaser's brooms, both Nimbus 2001's. The whole Quidditch team gathered to count down.  
  
"On your mark...Get set...GO!" Hermione and Ron took off, neck in neck. Ron gained a few feet, but Hermione stayed focused. Just as they reached the Forest and were above the trees, Hermione tried to force Ron to move out of the way by doing a complicated turn in mid-air. All that happened was that Hermione was knocked off her broom into the trees bellow. Everyone watching back at the stadium groaned in unison.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled out, and he flew down into the tree's looking for her. What did she think she was doing? She could be really hurt!  
  
Ron expected to find her angry, swearing even. Instead he found a laughing Hermione, sitting on a particularly large branch. Her robes were ripped, and she had a few scratches on her, but she was laughing as if someone had charmed her with a strong Laughing Charm.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said tentatively. "Are you alright?"  
  
She kept laughing, but stopped long enough to gasp out, "That was great!"  
  
Ron just smiled to himself, before helping her onto his broom. Everyone gathered around Hermione as they landed back at the stadium.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking, Hermione? That was a really dumb thing to do." Harry said angrily. She was still laughing. Everyone else just shrugged it off with a smile and started to leave, disappointed they wouldn't get to see either jump into the lake in their knickers.  
  
"Err, she doesn't have a concussion or anything, right?" Ron asked awkwardly.  
  
"Nah," Ginny replied, "But maybe you should keep an eye on her for a while. You know, maybe accompany her to the ball?" she hinted mischievously. Ron muttered something about "idiot sisters" and turned red while Hermione just laughed again.  
  
"Common, we'd better get back upstairs." Harry muttered as the Slytherin Quidditch team began to form. Draco looked over at Hermione and made a movement as if to walk over. He thought better of it though.  
  
  
  
  
Back in Hogwarts, Hermione went upstairs to change her robes. She wrote a quick, teasing note to Draco before grabbing a book and going back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Sexy - I'm fine, thanks for asking! Be seeing you at the ball where you'll be dying to dance with me...  
  
She signed it was a little picture of a lion's head.  
  
Back in the common room, Hermione took a seat next Ron on a couch facing the chair Harry was sitting in. Ginny was perched on his lap. They were discussing graduation and what would happen afterwards, a conversation Hermione tried her best to avoid.  
  
"Why do we even need to think about that now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hello to you, too." Ron replied. "That reminds me, Mum owled and wants to know if you and Harry'd like to spend the Christmas holidays with us at the Burrow?"  
  
Harry agreed immediately, as did Hermione. Her parents would be in Italy anyway. A few minutes later, Harry said he needed Hermione to look over a Potion's assignment for him, would she? Hermione agreed and he went upstairs to get it.  
  
"Hermione, I was wondering," Ron began, "if you go to the ball with me?" Surprisingly, only his ears were pink. She smiled.  
  
"I was kinda planning to go on my own, Ron. Would you maybe save me a dance, though?" Ron seemed happy enough with this, and the rest of the night continued without incident.  
  
  
  
  
It was the morning of he Halloween Ball. The entire student population was in the Great Hall, and the mail was just arriving. There was a note for Ron from Mrs. Weasely saying how pleased she was both Harry and Hermione were coming. Dumbledore announced that the Great Hall would be closed for the rest of the day, until seven thirty, when the ball would begin. Lunch would be served in the Common rooms.  
  
Hermione spent the afternoon in the Gryffindor common room, eating lunch with her friends. Neville asked her to the ball, and she gave him the same, sweet reply as she had Ron. Lavender, Ginny, and most of the other girls left to change at four. Hermione didn't leave to go to her dormitories until five, telling everyone not to wait for her.  
  
There was no sign of Terry anywhere, thankfully. She went upstairs, feeling devious already.  
  
She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She took out some back hair-dye she'd bought secretly at Hogsmeade, wizard dye that was only removed with a certain charm so it would last as long as she wanted. Within twenty minutes, she had long black hair, darker than Harry's. She blow dried it flat, and pulled it loosely into a bun. It was so loose that most of it fell out. Hermione had taken her white dress, and messily cut off most of the bottom until the end was above her knees. It was higher in the front, where as it hung down almost to the floor in the back. She was wearing jeans underneath as well, jeans that were made more of spandex then of denim. They fit her tightly, and were light blue. She charmed children's play fairy wings onto the back of her gown, so that they fluttered every so often. Next, she made convincing fake cuts on her forearms, as if she had cut herself many times. They looked scary even to her. Hermione was naturally pretty pale, and her new, black hair made that stand out even more. Still, she powdered her face a little, then rimmed her eyes with heavy black liner and put blood red lipstick on. She looked in the mirror, feeling unnerved. She hardly recognized herself. Still, something was missing. Aha! She took some wire that was lying around, and bent it into a circle. She placed a glowing charm on it, then one to make it levitate over her head. She smiled. Operation: Fallen Angel was complete.  
  
Anyone walking down to the Great Hall right then would've taken two looks at Hermione, then wondered who she was for the rest of the night. Hermione was pleased to see she was late enough that the halls were pretty much deserted. Those students she did see she didn't know. She could hear music before she even reached the Hall, and as she opened the doors, she was amazed at how loud simple conversation and music could be. Hermione didn't expect the looks she got as she entered, most everyone figured out who she was after a second look. Draco looked over, a girl on each his arms. He deserted them to walk over to her. Correction, he walked near enough to her that she noticed him. As she looked over, he slipped a mask over his face. The mask was half white, half black, and the mouth was split as well. Half was smiling, the other half frowning, Hermione found it very symbolic. He wore white robes, completely different from his usual black ones. Oh, well, it was Halloween, she reminded herself.  
  
Ron and Harry saw Hermione walk by, but he head was turned.  
  
"Who's that?" Dean whispered beside them. Ginny's mouth hung open. She seemed to float with her little white slippers.  
  
"Probably a Slytherin whore." Ron spat, half jealous of her date, half disgusted. Her costume was too...dramatic for him.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny and Harry yelled together.  
  
"Try not to be your usual, charming self tonight, Ronnie," Ginny said, "Let's all try to get along?"  
  
Hermione spun around when she heard Ron's name yelled. Harry looked back up at the girl, and was shocked to see Hermione's face under the black hair and make-up.  
  
So was Ron. "Hermione?"  
  
She grinned widely and floated over. She spun around once before she reached them. "What do you think?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Love it. You surprised us, right, Ron?" Ginny said forcefully as she hugged Hermione. Harry nudged Ron not so gently with his elbow, until Ron remembered who he was looking at.  
  
"Right! Sorry, Hermione. Would you care to dance?" he asked, bowing slightly. She agreed and they walked off.  
  
Ginny watched them go. "She looks wonderful, doesn't she?" Harry shrugged, then bent and kissed her neck. She laughed and pushed him away.  
  
"What? Aren't we supposed to be vampires?"  
  
"Just dance with me, Harry."  
  
Much later, after everyone had eaten, Ginny and Harry were dancing again. A boy in a black and white mask tapped Harry on the shoulder, and asked if he could cut in. He looked to Ginny, who nodded. Harry walked back towards Ron, who was sitting at a table talking to Neville. Hermione was off at the other end of the Hall, talking to a group of Hufflepuffs.   
  
After they'd been dancing for a minutes, Ginny reached up and pulled the boy's mask off to rest on the top of his head. He made no movement to stop her, and she was shocked at who she found underneath.  
  
"Good evening, Ginny. Sorry if I surprised you." Draco said quietly.  
  
She resisted the urge to shove him away. After all, he hadn't given her a reason to. Yet.  
  
"Good evening, sir," she replied jokingly.  
  
Harry noticed as soon as the boy took his mask off. He immediately began to walk over, avoiding dancing couples. But before he reached them, they broke apart, and Draco found a new partner. Ginny turned and found herself face to face with her date.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed and wrapper her arms around him to dance. He began to walk away, towards Draco, but Ginny held him.  
  
"Don't," she said, "He didn't do anything." He began to protest, "He didn't, Harry. C'mon, it was a good example to set, that's all."  
  
Indeed, Draco was dancing with a Hufflepuff now, then a Gryffindor fifth year. Harry, as well as many others, noticed there were a lot of inter-house couples dancing, especially Slytherins.  
  
"I guess everyone's trynna put the crap behind them." Ginny said later. "Graduation isn't that far away, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry replied. "I guess you're right." A moment later, Harry gasped and said, "Ginny, look over there. You won't believe your eyes!"  
  
She spun around to see Pansy Parkinson dancing with Ron. "Whoa. Was not expecting that. Trust him to do something like this when I'm camera-less."  
  
The evening was drawing to a close, and Ginny was elated to find out that someone was walking around with a wizard camera, and had taken a photo of Ron and Pansy, Hermione was standing with Harry and Ron when Draco approached them.  
  
"Might you do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Granger?" he asked, adding on, "With your permission, of course," To Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione stepped forward before they could agree. "I don't need their permission. But thanks." They walked onto the dance floor and Hermione put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Smooth, Draco, very smooth." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I know," he said, "And I do it all for you." They laughed, and kept dancing. A minute later they broke apart to dance when a fast pace song came on.  
  
Lavender came over with Dean to sit with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the Patil twins. They sat quietly, tired, and watched the dancers, making comments about who went well with who. Lavender said, "That girl, the one dancing with Draco? She's quite pretty." The rest nodded, assuming they knew who she was. "They've slept together, those two." The girls at the table burst out laughing, while the boys looked horrified. "What?" she continued. "I know these things."  
  
Ginny was laughing particularly hard. "Oh? Tell us Lav, how do you know?"  
  
"Well, look at the way they look at each other! And how the move, they already know what the other person is going to do. And how they touch each other, they're very comfortable, see?" The table quieted down, watching Draco and Hermione.  
  
Ron finally burst out laughing. "Draco and Hermione? Right, Lav."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as his laughter died down. 


End file.
